Mine It Out
Mine It Out is a music video produced by GameChap. About The video is a parody of will.i.am's song Scream And Shout. It's about Steve mining and fighting mobs. You can buy the song on iTunes for 0.99 cents here and is copyrighted by GameChap. The Team Direction, lyrics and production by GameChap. Vocals by Lynn VanSuch Animation by Patrick W. Crawford (aka TheDuckCow) Music by Jordan Aguirre (aka bLiNd) Lyrics the axe on When you get down in the mine You gotta dig the dirt up You gotta dig the dirt up You gotta dig the dirt up What we lookin' to find Diamonds or bust Diamonds or bust Diamonds or bust See the mobs in the mine They watching us They watching us They watching us Then I see them in a line Now mine I must Now mine I must Now mine I must I'm gonna scream and shout, and mine it all out And scream and shout, and mine it out We saying, oh Steve oh Steve oh Steve oh I saying, oh please no please no please no I'm gonna scream and shout, and get my sword out And scream and shout, and go all out We saying, oh Steve go Steve go Steve go You are so, so stupid if you think you can ~ us on (beat break) Oh yeah.... Oh yeah.... Oh yeah.... the axe on Gotta go, this whole place is outta control At the bottom you just don't know Which way is out, where do I go - no no yo See the light, now let's hit the door Climb it up, and then climb some more Flint it up, and then watch it blow, blow, blow go Made it out, got it now Now this is what I'm talking 'bout Pack it up, and back to the house, hou-hooouse go Craft it up, and hold it up high Here we go, them Creepers gon' die Cause everywhere that we go we the axe on When you get into the woods You gotta chop the logs up You gotta chop the logs up You gotta chop the logs up Doin' good like Robin Hood Plant them back up Plant them back up Plant them back up You see them mobs in the woods They headin' for us They headin' for us They headin' for us Everybody in the woods Just wanna hug Just wanna hug Just wanna hug I'm gonna scream and shout, and get my sword out And scream and shout, and go all out We saying, oh Steve oh Steve oh Steve oh I saying, oh please no please no please no I'm gonna scream and shout, and take them all out And scream and shout, and wipe them out We saying, oh Steve no Steve no Steve no You got no, no chance against my enchanted ~ sword (beat break) Oh yeah.... Oh yeah.... Oh yeah.... I re-spawn, respawn, respawn respawn When you blow me up to the Aether I thought my hearts would last forever But then you struck me down, now I'm a regretter So maybe I re-spawn, respawn, respawn respawn And this time I'm gonna do better I wish this sword would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever I'm gonna scream and shout, and take them all out And scream and shout, and wipe them out We saying, oh Steve oh Steve oh Steve oh I saying, oh too slow too slow too slow I'm gonna scream and shout, and dance the night out And scream and shout, and dance it out I saying, oh let's go let's go let's go I saying, oh let's go let's go let's go I'm gonna scream and shout, and mine it all out And scream and shout, and craft it out I saying, oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah oh That's a nice, nice house there bro, shame it's time for ~ to go Category:Videos